Whispering Forest : AquaClan : Book 1
by Amethyst Wolf Moon
Summary: Snakefur is the last AquaClan cat after an attack, but now, three rouges convince him to re-build AquaClan. Will he succeed and if he does, will the new AquaClan be destroyed again by the Vines? (accepting cats)
1. Chapter 1

A brown tom walked towards the waterfall with three cats behind him.

Seeing the waterfall once again pierced a pain in his heart. Had it been so long since he had been there? He could remember the kits playing in the pool that the waterfall made, the elders sticking their heads out from the thin water that fell, warriors coming in and out or just sharing tongues in the sun. But it all just felt distant.

The brown tom flicked his tail so the three cats would follow him. He led them to the side of the waterfall and up some rocks. A few tail lengths up the rocks, there was a smooth path going behind the waterfall. Halfway to the behind the waterfall there has a big opening, in it was a cave with six dens inside and tree roots grew all around the inside walls.

The inside could be easily seen, light entered the cave though the thin water. Cobwebs covered a lot of the cave inside giving it a hollow look. He could remember apprentices climbing the roots clean the cobwebs and give them to the medicine cats. Once the cave was clean and busy with cats walking in and out.

"This is-was AquaClan camp." the brown tom meowed.

"Why did you bring us here, Snake?" a pale blue she-cat meowed. "Is it because you want to build AquaClan?"

"AquaClan has already been build and destroyed. There is no hope any more, Bubble." the brown tom answered. "But I brought you here because you three wanted to learn."

"Then what was the point in teaching us your fighting moves? AquaClan was already build but we can _re-_build it." a small bright ginger she-cat meowed.

"I have taught you the moves, not the ways. And re-building AquaClan is a mousebrained idea. Cats will not just give up their lives to come live in a Clan, if they do, they will be killed, Flame." Snake explained.

"What did kill your Clan?" the third cat, a pale cream tom asked.

"Vines" was all Snake meowed.

"We can try. There are a lot of cats who fear them, yet sometimes we can use fear as an advantage. If we become a Clan, we will be rising up to Vines, they have killed many cats before and we can stand up to them now. We can stop them from killing any more" the pale cream tom meowed.

"Yeah, Bird has a point. We could ask cats to join but it's not like we will force them to join. They have a choice" Flame agreed. "What do you say Snake? Please?"

"You three really want to do this?" Snake asked and all thee nodded their heads. "We can try. But I wont promise anything."

* * *

**Accepting OC's **

**I would prefer if you PM me instead of review your cat. I just need to know-**

**Name**(their rouge, kittypet, ect. name)-

**Clan Name** (warrior name)-

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**I would really like PM instead of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Snake was now convinced that they should re-build AquaClan. He led the three rouges once again to the path of the cave. As they approached the waterfall, the pool had some blood in it.

Perking his ears to the sides, he tried to hear signs of a cat who was near by. Hearing nothing, he tasted the air, "The water must be hiding his scent."

Do you think the Vines might have chased the cat all the way here?" Flame meowed.

"The Vines don't come to the forest unless they have to. The cat must have escaped or something-"

"So you aren't from Vines then?" a kit voice meowed from a near bush.

"No we are not. Come out, we wont hurt you-" Bird instructed.

"I'm not scared." the kit hissed while stepping out of the bush. The kit was a white tom with pale yellow tabby stripes and aqua colored eyes who looked to be about 5-6 moons old. On the kits stomach, there was a deep looking scratch on it. "I m Spider, who are you?"

"I am Snake, that's Bird, Bubble and Flame." Snake introduced. "Where is your mother?"

"Vines where chasing us and she told me to not look back, next thing I know, I'm here." Spider explained.

"Come over here." Snake meowed while flicking his tail. He took Spider to the cave and put cobwebs on the wound. "I do not know about herbs so, just don't take the webs off."

"What is this place? Its so cool. We can hide many cats here from Vines." Spider meowed. "Then Vines wont kill any more cats"

"Actually. We are going to build a Clan. We will stand up to Vines." Flame meowed entering the cave.

"Wont making a Clan just be making a new Vines?" Spider asked,

"A Clan does not kill. We protect one another. There is a warrior code where elders, queens and kits eat first, a medicine cat to heal our cats, a leader to lead and a deputy, second in command-"Snake explained.

"What about us kits? Do we start training at a young age practicing moves that could kill us?"

"When a kit turns 6 moons old, they turn into apprentices. There are moves that could kill another cat but those are in case of emergency. Apprentices train with sheathed claws, including their mentors. Other duties for apprentices are taking care of elders and queens, changing moss from the dens."

"Can I join? Taking care of one another is perfect. I want to join. I will join." Spider meowed.

"Aren't you stubborn. How old are you anyways kit?" Flame meowed.

"Actually, I would be an apprentice. I turned 6 moons yesterday. I actually know some cats who would like the idea of protecting one another. I can take you right now. Please, I also need to look for Hannah." Spider insisted,

"Yeah, Snake, why don't I go with him, we can hold a meeting to tell cats about the Clan. You tell them about how a Clan works and if they want to join. They can stay." Flame purred.

"That's not a bad idea." Bird meowed coming into the cave. Snake, you know where there is moss so we can put some in the dens and sleep here, we can hold the meeting in a few days so we have time to clean a bit."

"That is not a bad idea. Alright, Flame and Bird. Go with Spider. Bubble, you can help me here." Snake ordered. "It is dawn so be back by sun-down or before."

As soon as the three cats left, Bubble meowed, "Orders, is that how a leader is?"

"Yes, it is. You might not know everything about a Clan but I will explain better at the meeting." Snake answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider led the two cats to the two-leg area following the river. "Are you okay, Spider? We can rest if your wound hurts." Flame meowed.

"I have had worse living here. Anyway, my mothers friend lives close by. She is really nice and would probably like the idea of a Clan working together." Spider meowed. "But will it be okay because she has kits?"

"Snake would tell us that the Clan would get very exited when kits where born. And a Clan does need kits." Bird mewed. "Hey, Spider, are you sure we haven't passed the place? I can scent a queen."

"Huh? This seems like the place. Thistle!" Spider yowled. "It's me, Spider. Hannah kit."

"Spider?" a she-cat meowed poking her head out of an opening in between some rocks. "Who are these cats? Where is Hannah?"

"I got separated from her this morning. But these are Flame and Bird. They are making a Clan, and I will be an apprentice." Spider meowed.

"Clan? Like Vines?" the she-cats fur began to stand up.

"A Clan does not kill cats. It is a group of cats who take care of one another. He didn't explain well but..." Spider meowed.

"We will be holding a meeting to tell cats about the Clan in 3 days at sun-high. You do not have to join but you can go an hear what a Clan is about." Bird meowed. "You just follow this river and you will arrive at the waterfall."

"Yeah. We will stand up to Vines." Spider yowled. "I can't wait to be an apprentice-"

"Can we be apprentices to?" a kit meowed while running out from under the she-cat with two other. The kit that meowed was a golden tabby tom, the other two where a pretty black tabby she-kit and a dark brown tom with tortoiseshell blotches.

"Kits." the she-cat scowled and came out. She was a wiry black she-cat with tortoiseshell blotches on her back, legs, cheeks and forehead. "I am sorry if they sounded rude. I'm Thistle, that's Darkness," the flicked her tail to the black she-kit, "that is Talon," she pointed to the golden tabby, "and this is Thorn."

"Flame." Flame meowed.

"I'm Bird."

"Well that's all I we wanted to say. I'm going to take them to other cats that might want to join." Spider meowed. "If you see Hannah can you tell her to follow the river to the waterfall?"

"I will. Good luck. See you in 3 days." Thistle meowed.

"It was nice meeting you." Flame meowed.

Next, Spider led them inside the two-leg area. He then walked into an alley and yowled. "Hello. Anyone there?"

"Spider. Don't yowl so much" Flame hissed.

"Who are you? This is my area. I ain't letting you take it." a black tom stepped out with his claws unsheathed. Behind him, there was a silver she-kit.

"We won't do anything. We are just wondering if you would like to joi-" Bird meowed.

"I ain't joining nothing. Last time I did, my mate and two of my kits died." the tom hissed.

"Actually. In our group, we help and protect one another. We will hold a meeting about it in 3 days. Just follow the river up and it is at the waterfall." Spider meowed. "You don't have to join if you don't want to."

"I might think about it. Might." the tom hissed. "Now get out of my territory."

"Cats are nice aren't they?" Flame purred. "where to now, Spider-?" A few tail lengths away, two muscular toms where battling a she-cat. Before any of them could do anything, two balls of white fur pounced on the toms and scared them away. Looking at the she-cat who the toms where fighting, she was a dark red she-cat. The white cats where both white she-cats, except one has a small ginger fleck on her muzzle.

"Are you alright?" Bird meowed to the dark red she-cat.

"I am fine." he red she-cat hissed and looked away.

"That's rude. Say it directly." Spider hissed. The red she-cat then turned around. She had two different colored eyes. One of her eyes was emereald and the other was red with a scar running across it. "That's better"

"You'r not scared?" she meowed.

"Why should we?" Flame meowed. "I think you should thank the two cats who helped you."

"Right. Uh thank you." she meowed to the white she-cats.

"No problem, I'm Ice and that's my sister Fire." the all white she-cat meowed, both sisters looked quite young.

"I'm Flame, that's Bird and the kit is Spider." Flame meowed. "You know, you two have great fighting skills, how old are you two?"

"7 moons old." Fire meowed.

"We are building a Clan. It is a group who helps and protects each will have a meeting if you are interested. But you don't have to join if you don't want to." Bird meowed.

"Yeah. You should join too..." Spider meowed to the red she-cat.

"Oh I am Heather." she meowed.

"Well then, why don't you join?" he asked. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"This is stupid. I won't join." Fire hissed and stalked away.

"Don't worry. We will go to the meeting." Ice meowed and padded to catch up wit her sister.

"I am quite interested in the Clan" Heather meowed then looked embarrassed. "Uh, do you mind if a go with you, I don't have a place to stay at..."

"Of course you can. We will get to know each other better then. It is almost sun-down. Lets head back now." Bird meowed.


End file.
